The present invention relates to interactive computer controlled display systems for monitoring and controlling operations and particularly to systems for monitoring and controlling automobile functions.
Computer control is pervasive in all mechanized devices. Industrial goods from automobiles to space vehicles to consumer goods embody computer control systems. All manufacturing processes depend on computer controls. In automobiles, and other automotive vehicles, computer controls have been in use for almost the entire history of the modern day solid state computers. From the inception of computer control, such controls were used in the early automobile emission control technology. Of course, computers are expected to play a great role in future automobile safety devices. While past automotive computer electronics have been directed toward improvement of engine efficiency and reduction of manufacturing costs, the forthcoming computer controls will be increasingly directed to the actual automobile driving characteristics. This future for computer control in automobiles has been driven by rapidly expanding associated technologies: global positioning (GPS), electronic sensors, artificial vision and artificial intelligence. Accordingly, computer technology in automobiles has continuously been moving in the direction of giving the automobile driver more information and greater control over the operation and maintenance of the automobile. The sensing of parameters in automobiles has become so extensive that for about $450 one may purchase a xe2x80x9cblack boxxe2x80x9d that would make a series of sensed parameters available in order to analyze possible contributing factors when an accident occurs.
Currently, there is extensive computer controlled sensing of automotive operative parameters and there is computer controlled diagnostics done based on such sensed parameters. For example, the xe2x80x9cDeltaDashxe2x80x9d logging and diagnostics software application available for most present Subaru automobile on-board control computers monitors the following parameters, among others, in the form of analog data: coolant temperature; air fuel learning and correction; manifold absolute pressure; engine speed; vehicle speed; ignition timing; intake air temperature; mass air flow; throttle opening angle; rear O2 sensor; battery voltage; air flow sensor voltage; throttle sensor voltage; fuel injector pulse width; knock correction; atmospheric pressure; manifold relative pressure; fuel level; CPC valve duty; tumble valve position sensors, left and right; idle speed control valve duty; fuel pump duty; air/fuel sensor current; air/fuel sensor resistance; air/fuel sensor voltage; rear O2 heater voltage; air/fuel sensor heater current; and exhaust gas temperature. For diagnostics, this analog data is combined with digital data indicative of the following parameters, among others: neutral position switch; idle switch; ignition switch; power steering switch; air conditioning switch; starter switch; rear O2 rich signal; knock signal; crank position sensor; cam position sensor; defogger switch; blower switch; air-con compressor signal; radiator fan relays 1 and 2; TGV output; TGV drive; torque control signals 1 and 2; and torque permission signal. Digital, for the most part, appears to be binary digital data indicative of whether the sensed condition is on or off. While the presently available sensed data from automotive operations is quite extensive and its displayed output is useful for user diagnostics, on-board computer controlled diagnostics for automobiles is still far short of its full potential. The present invention offers a new implementation intended to advance the on-board computer controlled automotive function sensing and diagnostics.
The present invention provides an on-board control system in an automotive vehicle for tracking vehicle maintenance and operational data to determine further necessary maintenance and repair comprising standard apparatus for tracking and storing operational data for each of a selected set of vehicle operational parameters as described above. However, in addition, the present invention provides the combination of visible digital code reading apparatus for reading a set of visible digital codes, such as bar-codes, each representative of a maintenance or repair function performed on the vehicle; storage apparatus for storing said visible digital code readings representative of maintenance and repair functions performed on said vehicle; and apparatus for analyzing and coordinating said stored operational data with said stored maintenance and repair visible code readings to provide recommendations for further maintenance and repair. The present invention further comprehends an embodiment wherein said bar-code reading apparatus includes a wireless scanning device connected to the on-board reading apparatus. In addition, the above-described storage apparatus may include an on-board disc storage drive apparatus.
An implementation of the present invention further comprehends the provision of a plurality of readable bar-code indicia, each respectively associated with an element providing a maintenance or repair function whereby said bar-code reading apparatus is enabled to read such bar-code indicia when said maintenance or repair function is being provided. This maintenance and repair function may be a part being installed into the vehicle, the gasoline pump from which the fuel is being pumped into the automobile or bar-code on a list of parts being installed into the automobile as offered by the automotive service provider.